


A True Hero

by PattRose



Series: The Hero Series [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Ghosts, Hurt Jim, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim gets another scar to add to his long line of scars when he helps out someone in need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A True Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LisaDuncansTwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaDuncansTwin/gifts).



> A/N: Happy Birthday, Lisa, Duncan’s Twin. I hope you have a wonderful year filled with happiness and good health. Also have a Merry Christmas, sweetie.

A True Hero  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim gets another scar to add to his long line of scars when he helps out someone in need.  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Prompt: Scar  
Warning: Some language and owwies for Jim.  
Word Count: 4672  
Beta: Bluewolf

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/hero1_zpsyrn07gzs.jpg.html)

**Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars.**  
 _Khalil Gibran_

Blair loved his new job as a paid consultant to Major Crimes, but he didn’t like being passed around from one person to the next. He missed Jim so much these days. Blair had been super busy and hadn’t been home in two days. He was about sick to death of Rafe and Brown. But tonight they had a break and things looked up. If Blair got everything done and all the paperwork finished, he might be able to get off by 10:00. His butt was dragging from all these hours and he wanted to sleep. Not just sleep but fucking sleep. They had barely had enough time to decorate that week. Blair was going to make Jim remember why Christmas was fun if it killed him. He hadn’t seen Jim in two days and wondered where he was. He got up and walked over to Simon’s office and knocked. 

“Come on in, Sandburg. No, I don’t know where he is. But he said something about getting us all something to eat. So with any luck we’ll have dinner soon.”

“That’s great. I’m starving. Rafe and Brown eat such crap during the day, I just pass on it,” Blair said, happily. He looked at his watch and saw it was 7:00, so he had plenty of time to do the paperwork and get things done before Jim even made it back with dinner. 

“Get back to work, Blair. That way you can leave as soon as he gets here. He’s been a bear without you for the last two days. I don’t know how you handle him, but you deserve a medal, I tell you,” Simon stated. 

Blair laughed all the way back to his desk and sat down and started typing. _I wonder what Jim is getting for us to eat. I hope it’s something healthy._

*

Jim got sub sandwiches for everyone but got Blair a really nice chef’s salad. He knew that Blair would like that more than anything else. And after hanging out with Rafe and Brown for the last two days, Jim knew that Blair would have passed on their idea of lunch.

Jim had the bags in his arms and started walking towards the crosswalk. He was parked across the street, so didn’t have far to go at all. He heard the squealing tires and crashing sound of a car against another car. He looked down the road and saw a car coming toward the intersection at a wild speed. Crossing the intersection was an older lady who was minding her own business and didn’t hear or see the car coming her way. Christmas music was blaring from a store and probably made it impossible for the older woman to hear anything. People started screaming from across the street, but no one was making a move towards the woman. Jim threw all of his bags on the sidewalk and rushed out into the crosswalk, pushing the older woman out of harm’s way, but he didn’t get his own body out of harm’s way. The car hit him hard and fast. Jim went flying into the air and landed on the windshield of the car. The guy driving the car saw the blood all over his windshield and decided he would make a run for it. Thankfully, the bystanders stopped him and held him until the police arrived. 

The old woman walked over to the windshield where Jim was lying and tried to wipe the blood off his face with her kerchief. The ambulance was there within moments and the EMT’s took over right away. It was Sally and Seth on duty and they recognized Jim Ellison right away. They got a back board, a neck brace, and got Jim off of the windshield. Jim was still unconscious. 

The old lady walked up and asked, “Is he going to be all right? He saved my life. I want him to be just fine.”

“Ma’am we’re working as fast as we can. We need to get Detective Ellison up to the hospital. Excuse us, please. Tell the police officer about what happened. They’ll take your statement.”

“I would like to ride up with him, if you wouldn’t mind. He’s my protector and I feel like I can’t leave his side quite yet,” she said. 

“Ma’am, we’ll meet you there. Call Captain Simon Banks and I’m sure he’ll drive you up to the hospital,” Sally suggested. 

The old woman, named Beth Samson, instead caught a cab and followed the ambulance up to the hospital. She would tell everyone she was Detective Ellison’s mom. _I wish I knew his first name._

 

When the cab reached the hospital, she paid the driver his fare and a good tip. Beth walked into the Emergency Room and smiled at the woman at the desk. No one even noticed she was limping and seemed to be in pain. 

“May I help you?” the young woman asked. 

“I’m Detective Ellison’s mother and I would like to be kept apprised of what’s going on. Could I see the doctor?” Beth inquired. 

“I’ll bring the doctor out when the time comes. They are trying to get him stable right this moment. It’s important we don’t interfere and let the doctors do their thing. Sit down, ma’am and I’ll bring you a cup of coffee.”

Beth looked at the girl’s name tag and saw it said, ‘Marsha’ and answered, “Thank you, Marsha. I would love a cup of coffee.”

She sat down in the waiting room for what could be a long, long night.

*

A traffic cop came rushing into the bullpen and knocked on Simon’s door. He talked to Simon for a moment and then he left.

Simon walked out of his office and barked, “Everyone, Jim has been in an accident and is up at Cascade General. Blair, you’re with me. Joel, please take over Major Crimes until I call you with news.” Simon grabbed his jacket and practically ran to the elevator. Blair did run. He was trying not to freak out, but Simon was freaking him out. Simon looked more worried than he had ever looked before. 

Megan walked by and said, “I just know he’s going to be fine, Sandy. Hug Jimbo for me, okay?”

Blair smiled at her as best as he could. Then he turned to Simon and said, “We need this damn elevator to move, Simon.”

At that moment, the doors opened and the two men jumped on. All of their friends were watching anxiously in the background as they left. As the door closed, Blair tried again to smile for everyone. 

Once in the garage, they got into Simon’s car. Blair didn’t ask any questions. He knew that Simon would talk when he wanted to. Blair just waited as patiently as he could. He actually didn’t have too long to wait. 

“A damn drunk driver got him. He was pushing an old lady out of the path of the car and it got Jim. They had him on a backboard and a neck brace when they loaded him into the ambulance. And they seem to have misplaced the old lady.”

Blair cringed. “But you know they always use those backboards, even when they aren’t necessary. Let’s think good thoughts, Simon.”

“You’re right as usual, Kid. I think we made it here in ten minutes. A new record for me,” Simon tried to joke. 

“Is he worse than you’re saying?” Blair wondered. 

“I have no idea, Blair. Let’s park and get in there and ask someone who might have actual answers.”

“Simon, they did catch the driver, right? And is that how they knew he was drunk?”

Simon replied, “Yes, and if I have anything to do with it he’ll be charged with endangering the life of a police officer.” 

Blair knew that Simon meant to see to exactly that. This made Blair feel a little better.

Simon parked and they hiked to the Emergency Room doors and quickly strolled in. 

Simon walked right up to Marsha and said, “I’m Captain Simon Banks with the Cascade Police Department. I’m here about Jim Ellison. I need to talk to his doctor as soon as possible.”

“We were sort of expecting someone besides Mrs. Ellison. So why don’t you have a seat with her in the waiting room?”

Blair looked at Simon and mouthed out, ‘Mrs. Ellison?’ and they walked over to the only other person in the waiting room. Both men knew they had found the missing witness. 

Blair could see she was nervous and upset. “Ma’am, what is your name?”

“Beth Samson. I’m the reason that Detective Ellison is hurt.” 

Simon sat down in the chair on one side of her and said, “Jim does this, ma’am. He always puts someone else first. Did you witness what happened?”

“Oh… Jim is a nice name. I was trying to figure out what it might be. I hadn’t gotten to the J’s yet. I was on the crosswalk when he shoved me clear across the road and the car hit him full on. He flew into the air and smashed into the windshield. There was so much blood. I tried to help him, I truly did. But the paramedics wouldn’t let me get close to him once they got there. I owe him my life. Today is my birthday and I’m 85 years old.”

“Happy Birthday, Mrs. Samson. Is it Mrs?” Blair asked. 

“Please call me Beth. I’ve never been a Mrs. And what are your names?” She sounded a little depressed. 

Blair answered first. “My name is Blair Sandburg and I’m Jim’s better half. We’ve been a couple for about a year now.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Blair.” She took her shaky hand and touched his lightly. 

Blair noticed the wince in her face when she used her wrist. Blair knew he was going to have to bring this up. 

“And I’m Captain Simon Banks. I’m Jim’s good friend and boss. He has a lot of good friends and we’ll all pulling for him to come out of this. Try not to worry so much. Would you like a car to take you home now, Beth?”

“If it’s all right with Blair, I would like to stay until we see the doctor and find out he’s going to be all right. I can’t enjoy the rest of the evening knowing he’s here because of me. It’s probably because of my hearing. I need hearing aids and I didn’t hear the car coming or anything.”

Simon frowned and said, “Don’t blame yourself, Beth. Jim will be just fine. You wait and see.”

Blair took her frail hand in his and asked, “Did you get hurt when Jim pushed you aside?”

“My knee hurts, my ankle hurts and I think my wrist might be sprained,” she answered. 

Simon got up and told Marsha about Beth’s injuries and they came around with a wheelchair for her. 

“Blair, could you come with me, please? And then when Simon hears anything he can come and get us?”

“Simon, I’m going to be with Beth. Please tell us as soon as you know something.”

“You don’t have to tell me that, Blair. I know you’re worried. I’m worried too. He’ll be just fine. Go take care of Beth and we’ll go from there,” Simon stated. 

Blair followed them into an exam room feeling a little out of place, but knew she was all alone. Blair could just tell by her actions.

*

Jim woke up and saw the doctor looking at him and asked pitifully, “What’s the damage, Doc?”

“It’s good to see you awake. We did an MRI of your entire body and I can’t believe this. Nothing is broken. You have scrapes, bruises and a bad gash on your upper forehead that is going to leave quite the scar.”

“Do I have a concussion?” Jim asked. 

“No, amazingly you are coming out of this smelling like a rose. Someone up there likes you.” Doctor Spenser smiled when he said that. 

“Where is this scar going to be?” Jim asked. 

“Not that noticeable, because it’s next to the hairline.”

“Wow, another scar to add to my others. At least this one has a good story to go along with it,” Jim said. “Oh, how is the old woman I pushed out of the way. I sort of pushed her hard. I hope I didn’t cause her to break any bones.”

“I haven’t seen anyone come in yet. I’ll check for you. Just lie here and rest. We have to do a few more tests and then you’ll be able to go home.”

“My partner, Blair Sandburg, is probably out there along with my boss, Captain Banks. Maybe you could bring them back so I can talk to them?”

“I will gladly do that. Take it easy and just stay put,” Doctor Spenser said as he walked out of the room.

*

“Mr. Sandburg, Beth has a broken wrist and a sprained ankle. We’re going to wrap the ankle right now and then set the wrist. What color of cast would you like, Beth?”

“Blue, please. And could you hurry? We have to find out what happened to Detective Ellison.”

“Beth, you have to stay here overnight. You live alone and we have to watch you for at least one night,” the doctor said as nicely as he could. 

Blair’s heart broke when he saw the look of sadness on Beth’s face. “Maybe she could come home with me.” Blair really hadn’t thought this through, but he hated to see her have to stay somewhere all alone. 

“Oh Blair, I couldn’t make you do that,” she answered. 

“Beth, no one makes me do anything. I’m pretty stubborn. I would love to have you stay with us for a few days until you’re back on your feet. Where do you live, anyhow?” Blair asked. 

“I can tell you that later. We need to find out how Jim is doing. Doctor, could you go and ask someone?” She was very worried. 

“Mr. Sandburg, why don’t you go and find out how he’s doing while I set her wrist. By the time you get back with news, we’ll be done. Go and find your friend.”

Blair looked at Beth and asked, “Are you sure you’re all right?”

“It’s my birthday and I’m alive because of Jim. I’m more than all right. Go and check on Jim. I’ll be fine, dear boy.”

Blair almost laughed at the dear boy remark. But he didn’t want to hurt her feelings. Instead, he walked down the hall and found Simon. “Where is Jim?” 

“Well, hello to you too. He happens to be doing really well. Not one broken bone or concussion. Someone was looking out for him, that’s for sure.”

“Where is he?” Blair inquired, anxiously.

Simon smiled. “Follow me. You’ll see he’s fine. He got one scar out of all this and that’s it.”

“Thank God for that, Simon.”

Simon opened the drape and Blair saw the love of his life sitting there looking quite studly in his scrubs. 

Jim’s face lit up like a Roman candle and said, “It’s really good to see you, Chief.”

Blair rushed to his side and kissed him gently on the cheek so he didn’t hurt any of the black and blue places. 

“Chief, I’m really okay. I get to go home soon. They had to draw some blood, but once those tests are back I want to go home. I need to find out about the old woman I shoved across the street. I might have hurt her.”

“It’s funny that you mentioned Beth, because she’s in a room down the hall. She sprained her ankle and broke her wrist. The doctor wanted to keep her overnight to watch and see that she was fine and she got so upset, I volunteered for her to stay in our guest room.”

“So she’s all right beside that?” Jim asked. 

“Yes, though she’s antsy to find out how you’re doing. She told the girl at the front desk she was your mother. You have to give her points for thinking that up.”

Jim threw back his head and laughed. “I’m glad she’s okay. And I’m glad we’ll have her at our house over the holiday. Is she all alone in her life, Blair?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t get that far. We’ll find that out later tonight. Man, I’m so glad you’re all right. And just think, you get another scar to show people. This one will be special because of Beth and all.”

Doctor Spenser walked in and said, “Okay, you get to go home. Nothing strenuous for a few days, understood?”

“Can I borrow the scrubs, please?” Jim was practically vibrating with happiness. He couldn’t wait to go home. 

Doctor Spenser told him to get his shoes and socks on because they were the only things of his that weren’t ripped. Blair helped Jim put them on and they walked out the door with Jim holding on to Blair for dear life. He was very grateful to be alive. 

Blair said, “Her examination room is right over here. Did I mention you look great in scrubs?”

Jim once again laughed and found it odd that in this situation, he was smiling, laughing and having a good time with Blair. 

Simon walked up and said, “Since they are kicking you out, I’m going back to the bullpen. Everyone will be worried about how you are. I’ll fill them in.”

“Night, Simon. Thank you for the ride up here. Oh shit, I have no car to take us home in.” Blair hated when he didn’t think of the obvious things. 

“I’ll stay and take you home. Where are you going, Sandburg? The exit is this way.”

“Simon, we’re taking Beth home with us for a few days. She lives alone and they were going to make her stay in the hospital over the holidays. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve. I want her to have a good one with me and Jim.”

“Why don’t I get Jim settled in the car and you get Beth and meet us out there?” Simon suggested. 

“Sounds like a plan.” Blair kissed Jim very gently and whispered, “I love you so much.”

“And I love you, Blair.”

Blair went to the exam room and Beth was sitting there waiting for him. She smiled when he entered the room, almost like she had thought he might not come back. 

“Are you ready to go, Beth?”

“I am. The doctor gave me his orders right here. I’m a little tired right now.”

“Don’t worry, Beth. We’ll get home and get you settled in bed first thing. It’s a very comfortable room. Small and cozy. You’re going to spend Christmas with us.”

“Are you certain, Blair? Jim doesn’t have to feel like he has to,” she reminded Blair. 

“Oh Beth, Jim doesn’t do anything he doesn’t want to do. Now, we’re going to go home thanks to Simon. He has a car. I will have to pick up Jim’s truck tomorrow. Come on, let’s get out of here.”

The two of them left, Beth in the wheelchair and Blair walking as he pushed it. They were talking and laughing all the way to the car. 

Jim was standing by the car door waiting for her when she stepped out of the wheelchair and limped up to him. She gave him a huge hug as well as she could with a broken wrist. “Thank you, Jim. Without you, I wouldn’t be here any longer. I’ll never be able to repay you.”

“I already have everything I need. Although, do you bake cookies?” Jim asked in a teasing tone. 

“I do bake cookies. I’ll make you some in a couple of days. The doctor told me I have to take it easy for three days at least. Is that all right with you guys? And what about the holidays? Won’t I be in the way?”

Jim gently touched her cheek and said, “You’ll never be in the way, Beth. The paramedics told me that you tried to clean me up before they got there. You’re a very good person. You’ll stay with us all through the holidays. Do you have any family that we need to notify?” 

“I have no one, Jim. I had a lover for about 40 years, but she died almost six months ago. We never had any family to speak of. And the ones I do have didn’t like my life choices. I think I’m going to like spending time with you and Blair.”

“I hope so, Beth, because we are planning on you staying at least until the 2nd of January. Will that work for you?” Blair asked, knowing that Jim wouldn’t mind at all.

“As long as I’m not in the way. You have to keep things as normal as you can. Otherwise, I’ll leave. I would love to spend the holidays with you. I’m lonely without Melanie. This is going to help a great deal.” She then reached up and touched his gash on his head and said, “That’s going to leave a scar.”

“I like scars, Beth. They are gentle reminders of important parts of our lives. Don’t worry about the scar. I have a ton of them, all with good stories.”

Jim got Beth settled in the front seat and he sat in the back with Blair. They held hands all the way to Beth’s apartment. They wanted to pack her a quick bag for the holiday. Once they were finished with that, they headed to the loft.

*

Jim looked through the doorway of the spare room and saw their sleeping guest and smiled. She looked like an angel. The sheets were burgundy in color and her white, white hair just looked beautiful on the pillow. Blair joined him and looked in on her and squeezed Jim’s hand. Then they walked up the stairs to their bedroom.

Jim said, “The doctor said I’m supposed to take it easy for a few days. I hope you don’t mind.”

“I’m going to hold you all night long, Jim. I could have lost you tonight, but I feel like Beth is some type of angel and she saved you. Go ahead and laugh, but I feel there is something there.”

“I was just thinking about how much like an angel she looked while I was looking at her downstairs. And you can hold me anytime, babe. I love you so much. Do you believe it’s Christmas Eve tomorrow?”

“No. It snuck up on us, didn’t it? Simon is giving us both time off for the next week, so we’ll have plenty of time to talk and love each other. I’ll go tomorrow morning and get presents for Beth. She must be so lonely after losing Melanie,” Blair murmured. 

“That would be really nice, Blair. Didn’t you say something about holding me all night long?” Jim wiggled his eyebrows. 

“I thought he said to take it easy,” Blair kidded him. 

“You can do me easy and I promise I’ll be quiet so that we don’t wake up Beth.”

Blair got busy doing just that and didn’t think about Beth anymore that night.

*

Beth lay on top of the bed, smiling at the love sounds going on in the house. It had been a long time since she had heard sounds like that. It made her heart beat harder and her arm stopped aching altogether. She curled up into a ball and fell asleep to the wonderful love noises and knowing that she wasn’t going to be alone this year after all. It was like a small miracle.

*

Jim woke up at about 4:00 in the morning and walked downstairs in his sleep pants. He had heard a noise and it sounded like crying. He walked up to the bedroom and there stood a ghost who was probably Melanie crying over Beth. Jim cleared his throat and she turned towards him.

“You can see me can’t you?”

“Yes, I can see a lot of things. I see your sadness, I see your loneliness and I see your loss. You don’t have to worry about Beth. We’ll see to it that she has family around her all the time. I think of her as my angel.”

“Jim, I was with you when you got hit by the car. I had to do something to save the man that saved the love of my life.”

“She’s going to be all right, Melanie. Thank you for saving my life. Blair would have been lost without me. Is there anything you would like to tell Beth?”

“Could you tell her that I have a safety deposit box at our bank filled with insurance papers for her? They are in both of our names. The key is in the vase on my side of the bed. She didn’t throw it away because I loved the vase. I left everything to her. She won’t have to live in that awful apartment anymore. She could get a nicer one. Thank you, Jim, for taking care of her. And know that I’m watching over all of you.”

And just like that, she was gone. Jim turned around to see Beth standing there and she asked, “You were talking to Melanie weren’t you?”

Jim smiled sadly and said, “Yes. She saved my life tonight. She was my guardian angel just like I was yours. I promised her that you would never be without family again. From this day forward, you’ll be in my and Blair’s. Whether you like it or not.” 

Both of them laughed softly as to not wake up Blair.

“She told me where the insurance papers are and where the key is at. She wants you to get a better apartment. I tend to agree on that one,” Jim admitted. 

“I think fate brought us together, Jim. And fate is rarely wrong. That’s how I met Melanie.”

“I can’t wait for tomorrow and you can tell us all about Melanie. And we’ll go and take care of the box at the bank tomorrow too. You’re going to be taken care of. She loved you very much, Beth.”

“She was a true hero, Jim. She stepped in front of a bullet at a day care program. Do you remember that?”

“Yes, I do. She is a true hero. You’re very lucky to have had her in your life.”

“You’re a true hero also, Jim. You remind me of her. Now, both of us should get to bed. We have a lot to do tomorrow. And I owe a certain someone some cookies,” Beth said, smiling. 

“We’ll get a good night’s sleep and there won’t be anything we can’t do. Goodnight, Beth.” 

“Goodnight, Jim. Hold on to that man of yours and never let go.” Beth walked into the bedroom and shut the door. 

Jim lowered his hearing because he didn’t think she needed him listening to her. When he got into bed, Blair was awake. 

“So Melanie was the angel that we knew had something to do with saving your life?”

“Yes and I promised her that we would see that Beth was always taken care of. I hope you don’t mind,” Jim said. 

“I love you so much, Jim. There is nothing I wouldn’t do for you. We’re going to make Beth’s life wonderful.” Blair moved up and kissed Jim’s covered wound and knew that all scars weren’t bad things. 

**There is something beautiful about all scars of whatever nature. A scar means the hurt is over, the wound is closed and healed, done with.**  
_Harry Crews_

The end


End file.
